Desiderium
by C4ll-um
Summary: El deseo Es Infaltable en algún ser Humano, No podría dudar de eso dos veces.
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencia:_** Ni el Video-juego Pokémon y personajes no me pertenecen, Esta de total Responsabilidad Mía al escribir esto, Esto es solo Ficción.

* * *

La vida se frecuenta con ánimos y felicidades, de todos modos hay otras maneras de satisfacerla, incluyendo lo material; El deseo de algo se tiene que satisfacer de maneras inexplicables, a veces no hay que abusar mucho de la suerte que se da.

Las manías de aprovecharse de las situaciones, puede ser complicado, El deseo de tener algo que realmente quieres y lo debes de tener en tu vida puede ser fatal, sin obtener algo a cambio es realmente egoísta

La manera de pensar de Hilbert Touya, es extrañamente extraño, los doctores pensaban « ¿Qué le pasa a este crío?», La enfermedad de Hilbert; ciertamente para él, era altamente fatal, al menos eso pensaba, sabía que no podría levantarse de esa camilla, Quizá nunca más, No lo sé, Arceus sabrá, Su no "extraña" enfermedad, le había cambiado de posición un poco el cerebro, ¿Izquierda, Derecha?, Absurdo.

Al menos «agradecía» que no estuviera ciego, «Agradecía» a Arceus, De todas maneras veía siempre el techo color damasco de su habitación.

«Otro largo día postrado en esta camilla»:-Pensó, no era la primera vez que pensaba eso, desde sus 10 años que había paredes de color damasco a su alrededor, deducía que quizá toda su vida sería así, no se sorprendía de todos modos

Se acomodó en su cama sentándose, miro sus manos, sus uñas estaban un poco más largas de lo normal, Suspiro como era de costumbre todas su mañanas esperaba a que algo que no hiciera rutinariamente le sorprendiera uno de estos días, La puerta de su Habitación se abrió torpemente y acabo por abrirse hasta la mitad dejando entrar a una enfermera con un Audino a su lado, La primera traía una bandeja de comida

Sus ojos no le dieron oportunidad de mirar lo que había en el plato, pues su cerebro y nariz ya lo habían descifrado:- Una sopa de verduras con especias ya no raras para él, Comino y Un poco de las Hojas de Laurel, Un pan al lado del plato con un pequeño pote de Mermelada de Bayas de la nueva región de Kalos y obviamente un jugo de naranja

La chica le entrego la bandeja mientras el Pokémon le arreglaba la almohada, Habían terminado su labor y con una sonría se reverenciaron despidiéndose de él, Touya Hizo lo mismo solo dándole una sonrisa y estas últimas se fueron.

Resumiendo hasta ahí era lo único que hacía en el bendito día, retiro su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al plato, no tenía apetito y casi nunca comía lo que le daba el hospital, Sincerándose, a él no le gustaba la comida del recinto, la tomo entre sus manos la bandeja y la dejo reposando en su velador que era unos centímetros más alta que su camilla

Tenía la Enfermedad Paget; Y todo había comenzado con un simple dolor a las piernas, a sus cinco años ya había sentido sus dolores pero no eran tan fuertes, a sus 9 años le Habían diagnosticado La enfermedad Paget al hueso, Le habían mencionado que rara vez su enfermedad se presentaba en menores de edad, Como era de pillarse su Madre y Su hermana adoptiva habían quedado en Shock

Hilbert tampoco había evitado la expresión

Para el colmo él no estaba muy feliz de que lo dejaran en el Hospital, Habían unas estúpidas razones de su madre para dejarlo ahí

«¿Qué tal si de nuevo se cae de las escaleras?; ¿Y si hago algo mal, Si no le doy su dieta?», Touya encontraba Absurdas esas "Razones" que más eran preguntas, Su madre era una buena persona, entendía que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a él estando en sus manos, pero él ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí.

Ya se habían cumplido seis años de su recepción en ese infierno.  
Sus 15 años ya se habían presentado y solo su madre y su hermana habían quedaron puntualmente en su Cumpleaños

Dejando claro que él no tenía amigos.

Su Xtransceiver -que su madre le regalo en su decimotercer año- Sonó, lo tomo en sus manos y solo vio que era un mensaje animado de un simple anónimo

Rio sarcásticamente, ni siquiera sabía porque miraba esa cosa, cada vez que comenzaba otra semana le llegaban mensajes animados, a veces matemáticas, ejercicios que siempre el resultado terminaba en uno -Touya no negaba que a veces aprendía matemáticas gracias a esos mensajes- Siempre su firma era un dibujo de un Darumaka, Suspiro y dejo de nuevo el Brazalete en el velador

Miro hacia la ventana que daba hacia los jardines del Hospital, Deseaba salir y tocas esas flores y sentir su suavidad, no como las de las sabanas, quería tocar el mundo con sus pies y correr otra vez

Touya no se arrepiente de su niñez

Otro mensaje.

Miro el velador y tomo nuevamente el aparato, esta vez era un Mensaje escrito

{Anónimo- 8:27am ¿Te gustan las Norias?}

¿Qué tipo de persona a quien no conoces le mandas un mensaje como si se conocieran años?

{Black- 8:31am ¿Quién eres?}

{Anónimo- 8:31am ¿Y las matemáticas?}

No contesto, Hilbert se sintió asustado, dejo el aparato en su regazo y medito los mensajes, de todos modos solo eran preguntas si le gustaba aquello o est-o-tro, ¿Había algo de malo en esas preguntas?, de no pasar tanto descubriendo cosas aun así sabía que tampoco debía de responder, se sentía un crío haciéndole caso a su madre al responderle a un tipo cualquiera «Mi mami no me deja hablar con desconocidos», No le habían llegado más mensajes.

Pero luego de un rato Volvió a sonar, vio la pantalla y pico a contestar el Videomisor, era típicamente su madre

« ¡Querido!, Que bien que estas despierto, Mírate ¿Tu hermana te ha visitado?, Te vez fatal hijo mío, Pero sabes que en unos días más estaré en la región de Teselia y ¡iremos a casa!»:- Su madre sonreía al aparato y observaba a su hijo, como siempre se veía radiante su madre.

« ¿Cómo que iremos a casa?»:- Touya levanto una ceja en modo más de pregunta, su madre río y aplaudió, moviendo y desenfocando por completo la visión del video.

« ¡Hijo buenas noticias, Te han dado de alta, podrás salir a fines del otro mes!»:-Estaba sorprendido se acomodó contra las almohadas y corto, después de tantos años podría salir, sus ojos se humedecieron y el color de sus ojos se encendió, ¿Cómo negar un sentimiento de felicidad en esos momentos?, se limpió las lágrimas con su vestimenta blanca y puntos débilmente grisáceos

En muy poco tiempo seria libre nuevamente


	2. Flores

**_Advertencia:_** Ni el Video-juego Pokémon y personajes no me pertenecen, El capitulo no esta bateado esta de total Responsabilidad Mía al escribir esto, Esto es solo Ficción.

* * *

El tic-tac de sus relojes lo había despertado, se sentó pesadamente en su cama mientras su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros

Miro la hora, los relojes indicaban las _3:56am_, se restregó la cara con sus manos y bostezo, era de madrugada y odiaba despertarse a esa hora, tomo su Xtranservice y dibujo un Glalie sonriente bailando, amaba de vez en cuando dibujar, algunas veces le gustaba hacer ecuaciones al azar en hojas cualquiera, se zafo de sus sabanas y camino descalzo dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación, salió de esta y miro el largo de su pasillo

_¿Era normal sentirse solo con tan solo ver el pasillo?_

Suspiro y se sacó la liga ya gastada de su muñeca y se recogió el cabello, casi siempre tenía planeado cortarse el cabello, pero realmente no podía, de cierta manera realmente no podía

* * *

Era tarde, memorablemente tarde, caminaba lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus largos tacos, a veces se le doblaba el pie pero esa no era respectivamente su preocupación, miraba los números de las habitaciones desesperadamente, no le importaba chocar con las personas que vagaban en los pasillos del hospital.

Paro frenéticamente y brusco al ver el número de la habitación 256, le impresionaba cuán grande era el lugar, se arregló la falta y su cabello, apretó fuertemente su cartera y empujo la puerta

Ahí estaba, sentado y sonriendo

Se acercó al sofá donde estaba reposando su hijo, se sentó al lado de él y le acaricio el cabello

Touya acepto el cariño con gusto y abrazo a su madre

Necesitaba liberar su emoción y felicidad, necesitaba que su madre entendiera la felicidad que tenia de salir de ahí, agarro la gran playera que traía puesta su madre y la apretó con fuerza.

Lloro

Lloro como nunca lo hizo

Esta vez no fue como todas las noches en las cuales le pedía a dios salir de ahí

Entendió que su madre no tenía la culpa alguna de que el quedara todos esos años en el hospital.

« Gracias; Gracias » sollozaba mientras seguía abrazado de su madre mientras la mayor le daba pequeñas palmaditas y acariciaba su espalda

Ella rio «Hijo, Hijo, no me des las gracias a mí, ciertamente yo no hice nada»

«Hiciste que me quedara años aquí»

«Sí, y me siento mal por eso, pero cariño yo no- »

«Calla» se separó de ella y agarro la manga de su sudadera azul y se limpió la cara «No te sientas mal, no lo quise decir en mala manera, sé que querías que no me pasara nada, tenías miedo y lo comprendo, eres madre y realmente es normal»

Su madre lo miro, Touya hizo un ademan con su mano a que no digiera más, miro hacia la ventana y miro

«Quiero salir; Por favor quiero salir» Hilbert se paró débilmente del sofá haciendo de soporte el hombro de su madre, ella le agarro la muñeca y le sonrío

« ¡Eh! no tan rápido, recuerda que aún estas débil, primero debemos arreglar tus cosas, no seas tan acelerado» Se levantó del sofá y obligo a sentar a su hijo empujándolo suavemente, le piñizco una mejilla y se retiró a ordenar las cosas del menor

Touya no podía esperar más, miro como su madre arreglaba sus cosas, miro nuevamente hacía la ventana y sus cejas chocaron, recordó que hace mucho que no había contestado su último mensaje, saco su Xtranservice y se dirigió a mensajes, Ahí estaba Leído pero no contestado

Lo volvió a leer, dudo mucho si era bueno contestarlo, se encogió de hombros, qué más da, de todos modos no iría a explotar

Luego de responderlo Guardo el aparato en su bolsillo, Miro hacia su madre y esta le estaba mirando con una ceja en alto, Hilbert empezó a jugar con sus pulgares nervioso

« ¿Y Bien, que tienes?, ¿Desde cuándo te llegan mensajes? » Rodo los ojos y suspiro, tomo la pequeña maleta de mano de su hijo y le ayudo a pararse.

Los huesos de sus Piernas seguían débiles, lo bueno que a su edad era que no tenía deformaciones, solo Dolores como de cabeza, cuello y espalda

Le habían mencionado antes de que saliera de la camilla, que gracias a los tratamientos no tendría fracturas mayores. Tenía suerte, mucha suerte de que el no sufriera síntomas comunes que originaba la Enfermedad Paget

Suspiro e hizo gancho de brazos con su madre, Touya se maldecía, caminaba condenadamente lento

Poco vigoroso.

Esto es estresante.

¡Maldición!

Escucho a su madre reír y la miro con indignación, estaba bien que caminara lento ¡Pero dios santo!, ¿¡Por qué se burla de esto!?

«Caminas como todo un anciano cariño»

Río sarcástico, Como si no lo supiera, era peor que ver una carrera de caracoles que tengan que recorrer la vuelta de la manzana entera, al menos no tenía que usar Muletas, aunque se vería patético usándolas, Recordó que una vez su hermana tuvo que usar Muletas por una fractura en el tobillo

Oh

Bien, tenía que aceptar que se había olvidado totalmente de su hermana hace un rato, no la veía hace mucho luego de que le fuera a dejar unas cuantas prendas de vestir, Obviamente que el castaño lo veía innecesario para el en esa situación, de todos modos agradecía la ayuda de su hermana

Sospechosamente quizá obligada por su madre

No se veía interesada en ir a visitarle, estaba bien, tenía mejores cosas que hacer antes de ir a ver un cuerpo inútil reposando en una camilla, obviamente ella está interesada en otras cosas a su edad, claro que a él no le había sucedido

Agradecía al menos

Habían llegado a la sala principal del Hospital su madre lo llevo a unas bancas mientras ella terminaba los papeles de recepción de su hijo, touya Miraba a su alrededor, estaba totalmente cambiado cuando había llegado ahí.

«Bien, Ya está todo listo »

« ¿Eh? » Touya alzo la mirada hacía su madre y asintió

«Ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo invito» Su madre lucia emocionada, touya se paró torpemente del asiento y se sostuvo de su madre, No dudo dos veces y chillo

«Cómprame Flores »

Miro a su hijo Y pestaño ¿Qué su hijo quería flores?

No, de seguro la estaba tomando del pelo, soltó una risilla y palmeo el brazo de su hijo

«Oh, vamos, ¡Tú no engañas a tu vieja madre!, Hijo lo digo enserio ¿Qué quieres? »

Estaba cansado, demasiado para ser exactos, no todos los días dormía, mucho menos pudo dormir el día en que tendría que irse de ahí, parpadeo pesadamente y lanzo un sollozo, se restregó la cara con sus dos manos; solo quería unas flores e irse a casa y dormir, otro día podría ir a caminar si es que podía, dirigió la mirada a su madre y le sonrió penosamente

«De verdad» río y paso el brazo con el de su madre « Vamos, Que de verdad quiero Rosas»

La madre del menor solo atino a seguirle el paso a su hijo, se preguntaba de manera tortuosa el por qué quería flores rápidamente, se machacaría el cerebro con tan solo deducir el por qué, de todas formas algún día le diría, Hilbert no era ese tipo de personas que se reservan los secretos tanto tiempo. Trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero estos estaban clavados en una dirección cuya desconocía

Seguía los pasos de su hijo, habían salido del hospital y finalmente llegando a una florería la cual nunca había visto antes, Touya había solicitado un ramo de rosas azules, y no tardaron en entregárselo; Ella no negaba tampoco que las rosas eran hermosas, el ramo además de estar alucinante, las rosas estaban bien cuidadas

Tendría en cuenta la florería

* * *

«Dios que agotador» Mientras jadeaba y se arreglaba la camisa ligeramente sudada, miraba como su amigo Estaba tirado en el piso casi delirando del cansancio, se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la cancha y se tomó otro suspiro «Vamos No seas flojo, Pedazo de carne»

« ¡Ya calla el jodido pico!, No vez, estoy muriendo de apoco, Esto es tu culpa y tu impulso de salir a correr en las tardes», El muchacho se arrastró hasta el banco donde estaba sentada su compañera, la fulmino con la mirada y chasqueo la lengua, odiaba cuando se lucia en su cara cuando le ganaba en las carreras, apoyo sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y bostezo

«No me vengas que tienes sueño, Eres patético Nate»

«Oh dios santo, ¡Eres una dura! No se cómo puedes ser tan sínica, me sacaste a patadas de mi casa a las cinco de la mañana, ¿Y para qué?, Para sacarme a hacer ejercicio, Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería, no, vienes y me sacas, por lo menos se un poco más amable, eres muy brusca, ni siquiera piensas en los demás, Algún día hare lo mismo contigo, no tendré piedad, Maldita sea » Nate Rodo lo ojos fastidiado, Miro nuevamente a su amiga y ella le devolvió la mirada, sonrío mostrando sus perfectos dientes, El castaño soltó una carcajada, su amiga podría ser una descarada de vez en cuando pero eso no cambiaba la opinión de Nate referente a su amiga, él estaba agradecido de tener alguien de su lado como ella, no era mala persona, pero tampoco media su brutalidad con las personas

* * *

Este capitulo salio un poco mediocre pero cuando lo escribí estaba un poco hueca, espero que disculpen este cap, el otro tratare de hacerlo más largo!

Gracias a **Ani Strife, Blububu, Rene, Jupiru, Aruchan y a Cocoa-oa **por darme unas hermosas reseñas que tan poquitos me ayudan a escribir más (;_;), no creía que este fic iba a triunfar mucho, ¡Pero ustedes me hacen ver lo contrario!, Espero ver más reseñas de ustedes pensando que les parecio el capítulo, Por favor usted puede dejar una ayudita por ahí y yo la considerare, ¡También se aceptan ideas!

**Besos (;‿;), Los amo**


	3. Llegada

**_Advertencia:_** Ni el Video-juego Pokémon y personajes no me pertenecen, El capitulo no esta bateado esta de total Responsabilidad Mía al escribir esto, Esto es solo Ficción.

* * *

« ¿Qué?» Hilda junto las cejas y miro a su madre, dejo caer su mochila de su hombro y corrió escaleras arriba, se dirigió rápido hacia la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta de la respectiva habitación y vio a su hermano tumbado en su cama durmiendo con pétalos azules en sus piernas, Touko su pregunto a si misma que si su hermano estaba de verdad loco o simplemente... estaba loco, entro a la habitación a paso suave y miro más de cerca a su hermano, no podía creer que estuviera tan grande, desde la última vez que lo vio, seguía pequeño, admitía que se había estirado muchísimo, suspiro y se sentó en el piso, Hilda había crecido para ella misma como hija única.

Y si Touya supiera eso le afectaría.

Miro las piernas de su hermano, estaban más pálido de lo normal pero nada fuera de su lugar, se levantó y sacudió sus calzas, dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el mayor y chasqueo la lengua, seria difícil ahora tener cerca de Black de esa forma, y le incomodaría demasiado

salió de la habitación y suspiro, aunque no quisiera tendría que acomodarse nuevamente, ella no tenía nada en contra de él, pero le molestaba, ella seria clara, haría notar su enojo a cualquier estupidez o movimiento de touya, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la planta baja, su madre la miro pero Hilda no dijo nada, pesco su bolso que estaba en el suelo y volvió a subir, saco su Xtranservice.

_«Volvió»_ Tipetio fuertemente las teclas táctiles y envió su mensaje a Nate, coloco su pertenencia en su silla y se tiro bruscamente a su cama,

_« ¡Enserio! ¿Tan rápido?, ¿Que no te habían dicho que en un año más?»_ Había llegado 5 minutos tarde el mensaje, Hilda rodo los ojos y suspiro

_«Claro que sí, Aprende a leer, Si, pero ni yo sé, que sabré a lo mejor se aburrieron de tener una habitación tan depresiva de el»_ Decidió darse una ducha, dejando claro que había echo ejercicio y estaba empapada de sudor suspiro, apago su Xtv. y se dirigió a su baño

Hilbert abrió los ojos apenas salió su gemela de la habitación, había sentido sus pasos y como se sentaba al lado de él, Touya estaba despierto cuando ella había ingresado, le hubiera gustado ver las expresiones de su hermana, pero despertarse de la nada le restaría la "suerte" que estaba de su lado, se sentó en su cama, sabia el problema que tendría con ella apenas llegara, su madre se lo había mencionado, que con su llegada Touko se lo tomaría a pecho y demasiado, Ellos eran casi iguales pero sus actitudes cambiaban de cierta forma, tendría que ser amable con ella para no meterse en problemas, Black esperaba lo mismo de parte de Hilda aunque lo dudaba demasiado, sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas, cuando eran pequeños ellos se cuidaban el uno al otro, su madre le decía que como eso pudo cambiar con el tiempo, creía que Touko seguiría siendo la misma, la que esperaría con ansias a que su hermano mayor saliera de ese hospital no veía el día en el cual igual no le fuera a ver

«Pero las personas cambian» Susurro, esa era la ley de la vida, no podría cambiarla, quisiera pero no podía, uno no puede cambiar a las personas, de una forma tan repentina, tomo el vaso de agua que tenía en su velador y toma de ella, su dolor de cabeza había empezado como todas las noches, no le quedaba otra alternativa de dormir de una vez por todas

Se arrastró hasta los pétalos y los junto, los tomo entre sus manos y las acaricio con el tacto, sonrió y los dejo en su mueble, a veces era difícil dormir con la jaqueca se tocó su frente y la acaricio, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

sus relojes no paraban de hacer sus típicos sonidos, N miraba atentamente a uno de ellos para ver su cambio de minuto, cada uno de ellos estaba en la misma hora, ninguno se retrasaba o se adelantaba, había calculado exactamente todos por igual de eso estaba seguro absolutamente,

se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas, busco con la mirada su Xtranservice, lo pudo localizar al lado de uno de sus libros de matemáticas y física, había dejado por completo de lado sus deberes, miro con desdén los cuadernos y toma sin dudar el aparato, marco rápidamente el número a quien siempre le mandaba mensajes, sus correos no solían ser demasiado largos, tampoco le veía la necesidad de ponerlo así, si no ser directo y sin rodeos, no le interesaba en absoluto si a la otra persona le molestaba, no era de su interés

N pesco su liga y la amarro a su pelo haciéndose una cola, se sacó los vendajes de su brazo y los tiro al tarro de basura que estaba al lado de su mesa, miro sus moretones y sus constantes rasguños, se los rozo suavemente con la yema de los dedo y no chillo.

Ya casi no estaba preocupado por sus heridas, era normal ver su cuerpo en mal estado, de que se quejaba, de todos modos a nadie le importaba.

Casi ya no se preocupaba de sí mismo porque sabía perfectamente que eso no le serviría de nada, miro por encima del hombro a sus relojes y estos indicaban las Tres de la noche exactas

Pero algo iba mal, uno de ellos se había detenido a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿Cómo no se había fijado?, se acercó a él y lo tomo, reviso si sus pilas estaban bien y de echo lo estaban, movió sus manillas y no resulto nada.

Lo volvió a colocar donde estaba, ya sabría que hacer con el reloj, de todas maneras no podría desecharlo.

La noche sería larga, los deberes de la casa ya estaban hechas y no podría conciliar el sueño, salió hacía el pasillo que conectaba con su habitación, sucedía que él vivía literalmente solo en su casa, su padre siempre estaba ausent le afectaba un poco eso, casi nunca convivía con él y si lo hacía algún día, este simplemente lo ignoraba, su padre no era mala persona de todos modos, solo que era un poco orgulloso y a veces egocéntrico casi la minoría de las veces pero llegaba a serlo, de vez en cuando las cosas se salían de lugar cuando él estaba presente en la casa.

Está bien, N prefería vivir solo en vez de acompañado por su padre, aunque le cansaba un poco hacer la gran parte el solo, era un lugar grande para dos personas, en este caso una pero ausente otra, Su padre había destacado a N una persona muy inteligente pero que algún día le explotaría la pobre cabeza al crio y su hijo lo consideraba un sabio

Reanudo su paso hacía el living que estaba en la planta baja, y se sentó en el sofá, obviamente hoy sería una de las peores noches que tendría N en su vida

Giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta que esta sonaba como si quisieran ponerle la llave pero no le encajaba o simple no le achuntaba a la cerradura.

« Mal pulso», pensó N, espero a que al menos pudiera la persona encajar la llave, apoyo sus brazos en la espalda del sofá y miro con un poco de temor a la puerta, junto las cejas y chasqueo la lengua, se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a mirar por el mirador de la puerta, coloco uno de sus ojos en él y solo diviso a una persona de pelo largo

Se sorprendió y abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando entrar a su padre quien este cayo en los brazos de su hijo, El alma joven logro agarrarlo de forma rápida y lo arrastro hacía donde unos minutos estaba sentado, lo estiro en el sofá, lo miro detenidamente, cualquier persona en su sano juicio sabría que el hombre estaba ebrio, N se sentó en el suelo al lado de su padre quien estaba respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón entera por primera vez en su vida.

« ¿Quieres Algo?» Hubo un silencio de corto plazo, había lanzado un gemido de dolor su padre pero a N no le intereso, ya había experimentado las cosas así con su padre y casi siempre era una simple queja, rodo los ojos.

Era claro que no le respondería y se levantó del piso

« A-g-u-a» N dirigió la mirada hacía su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido y notorias ojeras, el joven suspiro; « Claro, ya vuelvo» comenzó su marcha hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya teniéndolo en la mano se lo paso a su progenitor, este lo tomo con gusto y tomo desesperadamente el agua, N solo observaba como su padre se tomaba a zancadas el agua sin tomar un respiro, espero a que terminara para que pudiera darle una explicación su padre

Si él no empezaría, N lo haría

« ¿Qué hiciste toda esta semana eh?, No me digas que acabaste con todo tu dinero en licor, que asqueroso» Trago en seco cuando el anciano le dirigió la mirada fríamente, se sentó en el sofá y luego se levantó, Su padre era más alto que N, y eso le restaba ventaja al Joven, retrocedió unos pasaos atrás por el repentino acercamiento perturbador de su padre, Natural le tenía demasiado respeto, evitaba faltarle pero, a veces necesitaba desquitarse con él; « Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, Mañana tienes trabajo y se te ocurre embriagarte, apestas a alcohol»

«Es obvio que debo de apestar a alcohol, maldito genio, No estoy tan ebrio como tú crees» El hombre mantenía la cordura pero a diferencia de que el alcohol lo estaba dejando fuera de combate, su hijo cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, ¿qué más se le podría hacer a este pobre hombre sin responsabilidad?, N ya estaba cansado de aguantarle sus idioteces pero necesitaba estar al margen para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero de todos modos tampoco lo haría, se sentó un sofá mientras cruzaba nuevamente los brazos y miraba a la nada

«Mañana no me espe-»; «Tampoco lo iba a hacer» N le había cortado el habla, El hombre mayor bufo y se dirigió hacía la puerta, había esperado un milésimo de segundo frente a la puerta mientras miraba la manilla, la giro y salió

Miro el vaso que estaba colocado en la mesa de centro, ni en broma lo iría a tomar, hizo una cara de disgusto mientras sacaba su pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo, aún no recibía algún mensaje, era comprensible, quien estaría despierto a esta hora

Corrección

¿Por qué él tendría que estar despierto?, N tiro la cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo, supo que estaba afuera del hospital, que ya había salido de ahí sin problemas, sonrío, no es que fuera un psicópata con respecto al menor, solo que le había interesado demasiado, Touya no lo conocía en absoluto, N tampoco pero al menos sabía su condición, también sabia su cara, no debía de negar él era Lindo

¿Lindo?

Si, Lindo.

Río y negó, se paró de una zancada y asintió, dejaría de ser tímido por un pequeño periodo de tiempo y se presentaría

Pero aún no podía verle a la cara, Él era un desconocido para Black y el menor se asustaría si N saltara de la nada diciendo que él es el maldito psicópata que le manda mensajes de matemáticas y pokémon's bailando

Pero tendría en cuenta que algún día se presentaría, sin dudarlo dos veces.

* * *

kk, este capitulo me salio tan gay, que hasta a mi me dio cosa leerlo jajaja!, Bien aquí el tercer capitulo de este ¿Uhm?, Mediocre fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Recuerden que me ayuda mucho sus opiniones o reseñas ayudandome a mejorar más!, Muchas Gracias A **Ani Strife y A Blububu! (;‿;) Recalco que ustedes me hacen muy feliz!, **Estuve escribiendo este fic con una hermosa canción que es más relajante que quedarte miles de horas en la ducha, Y pues bueno obviamente que en un juego la escuche, y tenía una dificultad que se llamaba ''Calm'', Y quede como omg ¡Calem!, si no saben quien es calem es el nuevo personaje del Videojuego y Manga de pokémon! y pues les digo que tengo un fetiche con ese niño jajaja (;‿;), y quede como ''¿Por qué no hago un Fic Kerrshipping?'' y pues bueno se me vinieron bolsadas de inspiración y ideas que decidi escribir una!

Si tampoco saben que es el Kerrshipping es el emparejamiento de Calem con el Prof Sycamore, Ya que no puedo poner links les recomiendo que busquen en Tumblr! Quizá suba el fic cuando este listo, si les intereso la parejita el fic estara ahí para usted!

**(;‿;) Los amo!; Besitos!**


	4. Conflictos y Sujetos

**_Advertencia:_** Ni el Video-juego Pokémon y personajes no me pertenecen, El capitulo no esta bateado esta de total Responsabilidad Mía al escribir esto, Esto es solo Ficción.

* * *

« Espero que hayas salido bien del hospital» Esas simples palabras le bombardeaban la cabeza a Touya, ¿Cómo sabia este tipo que había salido?, Black parpadeo confundido y rasco su nuca, debía admitir que estaba asustado, salió de su cama lentamente y puso los pies en la madera, se levantó sin problemas pero al igual que lento pudo ponerse en marcha, se colocó sus pantuflas y salió hacia el pasillo, miro hacia ambos lados.

Su hermana paro el paso en cuanto vio a su hermano asomar la cabeza desde su habitación, lo observo hasta que esté la miro, sonrió y la saludo, Hilda le devolvió la sonrisa amargadamente y siguió su recorrido al baño, Touya solo se puso a reír, el enojo de su hermana le provocaba diversión pero eso tampoco le quitaba que el supiera de que ella no estaba feliz de su regreso

Y eso le ponía triste, su hermana siempre fue una de sus primeras amigas y Hermana, aunque ella no fuera de su misma sangre, él siempre la considero buena chica, y lo es.

volvió a entrar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta; bien ahora debería saber quién era el que siempre le mandaba mensajes, era confuso, a nadie le había dado el código de su Xtv, ni siquiera había tenido contacto con el exterior el día en que se lo regalaron, ¿Cómo es que recibía mensajes constantemente?, Touya pensaba en un supuesto sociópata o psicópata que lo acosaba la mayoría de las veces, de acuerdo tendría que hacer hervir la cabeza, le restaba suerte la persona y el número, ya que este era totalmente privado y no sabía de quien recibía, se apoyó contra la puerta y callo despacio hasta el piso

Bien, ¿Quién lo había ido a visitar?, Solo su hermana y muy pocas veces su madre, se rasco la mejilla y bufo, esto era totalmente complicado para la inteligencia y salud de touya, pero que más se le podría ha-

Auch

«Hilbert!, La cena está servida, es mejor que bajes cuanto antes a no ser que quieras que mamá se enoje» se escuchó un leve «Yo no me enojo» de la planta baja que la voz era proveniente de su madre, Touya se sobo la nuca y chillo, Hilda había tirado la puerta que le llego en la cabeza al pobre niño, Black le perdonaría solo esa, ya que su hermana no sabía que él estaba ahí tirado en la puerta, a no ser que se haya dado cuenta, ¿Tanto se había demorado?, Su hermana ya estaba bañada y arreglada para el día, según el su hermana se demora más de 30 minutos en la ducha, así que aproximando demasiado, una hora por total quizá; se levantó del suelo y también sobo su trasero, hasta lo tenía adormecido, gimoteo y abrió la puerta

Aún era un inútil en controlar las piernas ya que era totalmente lento, touya estaba aferrado como lapa al mango de la escalera para no caer, su hermana bajo rápidamente pasando a Black dejándolo atrás, el muchacho frunció el ceño y maldecio.

Su hermana paro antes de llegar al living y dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

«Es bueno que la escalera sea tan grande como para que quepan tres personas ahí, si no fuera así ya te había tirado por las escale-»; « ¡Mamá!» touya grito impidiéndole hablar más a su gemela, la última entrecerró los ojos mirando desafiante a black, él tampoco se quedó atrás respecto a eso e igual la encaro; « ¡Eres un Bocón!»

« ¡Y tú una mala persona!»

«¿¡Y eso en que me afecta anciano?!» touya no se contuvo más, se sacó un zapato y lo tiro contra Hilda, lo esquivo sin gran esfuerzo, ella estallo en furia y salió disparada contra las escaleras, black cerro los ojos fuertemente y espero el golpe

Pero este nunca llego

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que su hermana peleaba contra el ataque látigo cepa que estos estaban enroscados en su cintura y la mantenían en el aire mientras ella peleaba, miro hacia bajo y vio a su madre suspirando, junto con ella estaba un snivy con los brazos cruzados viendo la escena divertido

La lanzo contra el sillón y Touko reboto en el sofá gritando.

«Dejaran de pelear, al menos tu Touko» miro a Touya con el ceño fruncido « ¿Y tú porque andas tirando zapatos?, ¿De dónde aprendiste eso?»

«De alguna forma se tenía que defender el cobarde»; «De alguna forma me tenía que defender de la loca» Hilbert la imitaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, La muchacha le saco la lengua mientras se arreglaba el cabello y se dirigía a la cocina, Su madre vio cómo se iban tirando chispitas de rabia por toda la casa. Algún día se les pasaría si es que ellos lo permitieran, sonrío y miro a su pokémon, este la imito soltando una sonrisa, la mujer lo tomo en brazos y acompaño a sus hijos.

* * *

Touya había terminado su cena antes de lo esperado, tomo su Xtranservice y contesto el mensaje con una pregunta retunda como « ¿Quién eres?», esperaba a que le contestaran estuvo pendiente del aparato toda la tarde.

Cayó la noche y aún no había respuesta, el niño se había aburrido de esperar tanto así que decidió tomar una ducha, pero no dejaría el Xtv de lado, lo llevo consigo revuelto y escondido en una de las toallas. Las puso en el mueble correspondiente de aquellas y abrió el grifo, espero a que saliera agua que estuviera a su temperatura, y su comunicador sonó, saco desesperadamente el aparato de las toallas y lo reviso

Leyó más de diez veces el mensaje y quizá nunca lo capto, pensó que a lo mejor solo era combinación de palabras o solamente era un código.

Pero luego se hizo quemar el cerebro

« ¿Un nombre?» Se cuestionó sentándose en la orilla de la tina mientras esta se llenaba, se rasco la cabeza y levanto hombros, el nombre era raro y nada común, para el ciertamente era de ese modo, no sabía que responder acerca de eso. Nunca había conocido a alguien con nombre tal.

Suspiro.

« ¿Por qué me mandas mensajes?» Black mando esperando nuevamente.

No tuvo otra opción que meterse a bañarse y luego preocuparse de eso. Se metió en la tina disfrutando de la calidez del agua y suspiro

Luego de haberse duchado y ponerse algo abrigado tomo el Xtv de su repisa y se tumbó en la cama, Le había llegado 5 minutos después el dichoso mensaje.

«_Me pareces interesante._» Hilbert río a carcajadas y se revolcó en su cama, no podía creerle a alguien que ni siquiera conocía parecerle interesante.

« ¿Interesante?, No me hagas reír, ni siquiera me conoces, ni siquiera te conozco»

«_Si, te conozco_» el niño se sorprendió por la respuesta, ¿Cómo eso?, el había pasado la mitad de su niñez en un hospital, ¿Por qué y cómo un total desconocido viene y te dice tales blasfemias?, quiso comprobarlo por el mismo

« Bien, dime lo que sabes de mí y te creeré» Mando rápidamente el mensaje y espero pacientemente

« _Entraste a los nueve años al hospital y saliste hace 3 días atrás, no tienes amigos y casi nunca tuviste contacto con el exterior, te hermana te odia por la forma en que te veía cuando te iba a visitar_»

«Eso es información demasiado básica, es obvio que no tuve contacto con el exterior casi ocho años»

«_Siete_»

«Un año menos un año más es lo mismo»

* * *

Hilda aún no se levantaba de la mesa, aún tenía el plato de comida frente a sus ojos, apoyo sus mejillas en sus dos manos, suspiro pesadamente y miro a su madre quien esta estaba lavando la loza y no dudo en hablarle

« Es extraño que el este aquí, no me agrada» Touko se mojó los labios y espero la respuesta de su madre, se había quedado quieta al terminar la palabra de su hija, soltó la esponja que tenía en sus manos y se dio la vuelta secándose, la miro y bajo la mirada; «Cariño, sé que no te agrada la presencia de tu hermano, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar, nada gira entorno a ti para que quede claro, él ya estaba lo bastante bien para salir antes de lo esperado»

« ¿Entonces por qué se quedó más tiempo? » Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mirando hacia su madre, La mujer levanto los hombros y negó con la cabeza, La menor junto las cejas « ¿Qué propósito tenías como para no sacarlo de ahí antes?»

«Al punto es que debes acostumbrarte, tu hermano tanto como tú y yo vivimos aquí» se dio la vuelta para seguir con su labor, Hilda rodo los ojos y tomo el plato para dejarlo en el lavadero aunque tuviera comida, no le intereso que se estropeara la comida que estaba dentro, al fin y al cabo nadie se comería eso.

Se dirigió hacía su habitación y entro a ella, se puso zapatos y salió de su cueva, bajo las escaleras y saco su Videomisor de su bolsillo trasero, contacto a Nate y este contesto en segundos

* * *

« _¿Qué pasa serena morena?_», el chico se veía comiendo Papitas fritas y la boca llena, Hilda cerro los ojos haciendo una cara de indignación

« ¿Dónde estás?» Touko salió de su casa, ya sabría que decirle a su madre cuando volviera, aunque dudaba demasiado a que tuviera un regaño

«_No sé, Adivina buen adivinador_»

«No estoy de ánimos palmera» La chica caminaba mientras se ataba el Videomisor a la muñeca

«_Estoy con el Depre-Depre_» Se oyó a lo lejos una voz masculina, Hilda levanto una ceja «_Agh ya sabes, Ya sé que quieres, espérame en la terraza del Centro, estaré ahí en unos… 30 minutos_»

El video se cortó mientras Touko bufaba y se arreglaba el cabello en una coleta, subió el cierre de su chaleco y apresuro el paso; esperaba que Nate estuviera puntual en el Centro comercial o siemplemente no le perdonaría en ese momento, necesitaba relajar las dudas que tenía en la cabeza

* * *

Hilbert se acostó debajo de las sabanas y trato de descansar, él nombre de ese hombre le estaba recorriendo toda la cabeza, el nombre era tan completamente raro que ni rima tenía, no concordaba y no lo creía, Quizá solo era una mala broma, aunque esa persona lo estuvo acompañando todos esos años en el cual estaba en el hospital, ¿ Por qué tendría que creerle?, después de todo que se podría hacer, los sucesos ya habían ocurrido y ya no habían vuelta atrás; ¿Qué tal si le decía que le dejara de molestar?, No, es chico era demasiado interesante para él igualmente y viceversa, se dio la vuelta cambiando de lugar y cerró los ojos.

Era la primera persona que le mandaba mensajes de la nada, además ¿Cómo consiguió su código?, ¿Su nombre?, ¿Y si sabía dónde vivía?, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, si sabría de eso él estaba más que muerto, palmeo su frente y pensó nuevamente

¿Quién era ese sujeto y que quería de él?, Maldición esto se pone cada vez más interesante, si Hilbert no lograba saber quién era físicamente se iría al Infierno, absurdamente absurdo, esto era totalmente estúpido, ¡Inaceptable!, Tendría que perder cualquier contacto con él para no ser muy obvio y exponerse al hombre, No sabe nada de ese chico, y este viene diciéndole que sabe la mayoría de las cosas de su vida, se pegó en la cara por ser tan idiota, estuvo descuidado todos estos años, un tipo tiene la mitad de los sucesos de su vida en la palma de su mano y eso realmente no era bueno

* * *

Miro hacía tras, dirigiendo una mirada completamente asesina a la persona que le había dado un golpe con el hombro, Siguió con su paso tranquilamente hasta entrar al Comercial, Subió el ascensor hasta llegar al piso quince, subió las escaleras que dirigirán hacía la terraza y se encontró con su amigo con compañía, Dirigió su mirada hacia Xavier quien estaba sentado en el piso y le sonrió en modo de saludo, el chico hizo lo mismo, Hilda le manoteo en la cabeza a Nate quien este reacciono con dolor hacía el golpe de la muchacha. Se dio vuelta e hizo puchero.

« ¿Por qué_ Xavier_ está aquí?» Hilda miro a su amigo quien este río bajo y palmeo el hombro de Touko; «Sabes que prefiere que le digan Cal, ¿No lo ves? El pobre esta todo pálido, ¡no ha salido desde el mes pasado! »

« ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?»; « ¡Muchísimo!, es mi amigo» Nate dirigió una de sus manos formándola en puño golpeándola contra su pecho

«Tú nunca te preocupas por nadie»; « ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?» El niño palmera chillo en voz semi-femenina haciendo burla a su amiga, La muchacha apretó los dientes y los hizo chirriar, ya esta era la segunda vez que le hacían burla en el día y no dejaría que lo hicieran de nuevo, miro al Niño que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, por una extraña razón le hizo recordar a su hermano, suspiro y miro a su amigo quien estaba sonriendo estúpido a su amiga, Hilda le dio unas palmeadas a la mejilla de Nate y asintió

«Bien Hildita, De que querías hablarme, ah no espera no me digas que yo sé, ¿Tu hermano?, Vaya lio ese, me cae bien el gritón» Rizzo Miro a su amigo quien este le dirigió la mirada « ¿A que si _Calem_?»

«No lo conozco» Calem afirmo, levantándose del suelo sacudiendo su buzo; «Tu di que sí»; «No»

Rizzo se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras apuntaba a su amigo y miraba a la muchacha quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a Nate

«Bien a lo que vine, si es de mi hermano, no es que tenga alguna rivalidad con él, pero me choca su presencia, al igual que la mía a él» Se apoyó en el barandal de la terraza y suspiro mirando al muchacho palmera, Hilda era la primera vez que lo veía serio en semanas, sonrío y soltó un gemido «Mi amistad con él en la infancia era realmente muy compatible, pero ya sabes, me crie siete años sin él y estuve acostumbrada a no pasarla con él, como si fuera hija única a todo esto, es raro verlo nuevamente y me pone nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca me pone furiosa y me dan ganas de darle una patada en las canillas»

«**_Woah, Tranquila mujer_**, Que tu hermano tiene problema en las piernas, no lo olvides genio» Nate la miro preocupada mientras que la otra presencia escuchaba atento a la niña

«Me da miedo hablarle, Además es terriblemente lento, ¡Baja las escaleras de una en una!, O sea por favor, el amor a Arceus, no puedo lidiar con eso, me estresa completamente, es como ver a un caracol tratando de subir una pared de 5 metros de largo»

«Quizá deberías darle tiempo» Los dos muchachos miraron a Calem interrogante, Hilda junto las cejas levemente tratando que captar « ¿Hace cuantos días no llego?, Te estas adelantando a los hechos, No hagas ni expreses tu furia hacia tu hermano, de ninguna manera, eso le incomodara y no podrá acomodarse al ambiente en el que ahora está viviendo, tú ya estando ahí oficialmente de residente quieres que todo se haga a tu manera, no es así, no es de ese modo. El necesita saber que él tiene tu apoyo, ¿Son hermanos no?, él estaba enfermo y ni siquiera lo apoyabas, Te comportas de una conducta inmadura enfrente de él. ¿Por qué no le das tiempo o tú te tratas de acomodar a él?, Es fácil Hilda, Realmente fácil. »

«No es fácil»; «Tu lo estás haciendo difícil, ¿Cómo quieres llegar a verlo totalmente fácil si tú lo estás haciendo de una dificultad totalmente alta?» Hilda Jadeo bajando su mirada hacia el suelo, Nate miro a su amiga y le acaricio el cabello, Miro a su compañero y le sonrío. Pensaba que Fue bueno llevar a calem en esta situación, El pequeño sabio sabía que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo, Algún día tendría que aplicar su sabiduría en el como para salir de su problema, pero ese era otro caso fuera de lo común, Suspiro y miro el cielo pintado en salmón con pequeños pedazos de nubes

Hoy su día salió diferente a los otros

* * *

¡Lo siento mucho por subir tan tarde! Me había quedado sin inspiración hasta que me digne a completarlo, Era necesario porque no quiero dejarlos sin capitulos, Ha salido un poco flojo pero que más da, lo edite 5 veces! y no me conforme con ninguno así que salio este, _Ta-da? _ Espero que disfruten este capitulo flojo de los mil demonios, además he tenido dolores de cabezas insoportables, Termine la edicion numero cinco a las 4:11 de la mañana ufh si, si así que luego de publicar eso me ire derechito a la cama porque hace un frío, Trate y trate de hacerlo muy largo pero mi cerebro se estaba quemando y ya me estaba estresando por no obtener lo que quería.

Respondería las reseñas aquí pero realmente estoy muy cansada, ¡No piensen que no los leo!, Al contrario siempre los leo porque ustedes me hacen escribir más cada día!

Enserio mis disculpas, No disfrute leyendo este cap pero, supongo que vale la pena! **ヽ（´ー｀）┌**

_**Besitos, Los amo **_


End file.
